Missed you
by Burnbee
Summary: Bruce leaves for DC for a week, and Tony isn't happy at all.


"Bruce come on!" Tony said backing him against the wall. Bruce sighed.  
"Tony, let go. i'm going to miss my flight." Bruce sighed.  
"but...but..." Tony started whining. Bruce cut him off with a kiss.  
"i'll only be gone for a week." Bruce replied. Tony whimpered and wrapped his arms around Bruce's waste holding him tightly.  
"please don't leave." Tony begged digging his face into Bruce's shoulder.  
"Tony I swear i'll be back. i'll call and write you every day. i'm not leaving you i'm just going to a few meetings in DC." Bruce promised when he realized what this was about.  
"promise?" Tony ask. Bruce pulled his face up and kissed him.  
"i promise." Bruce replied. Tony sighed and picked up Bruce's suitcase.  
"you better call and write. i'll drive you to the airport." Tony sighed. Bruce smiled.  
"ok." Bruce replied.  
*_Day 1_*  
Tony sat on the couch in the living room. he ignored the other Avengers around him. they watched him and looked at him with pity. suddenly his phone rang and he jumped up running to the bedroom.  
"hello?" Tony ask.  
"hello." Bruce replied. "plane just landed thought i'd call and tell you." Bruce yawned.  
"how was the flight?" Tony ask.  
"bumpy, tiring, and long." Bruce replied. "hey I gotta go but Tony?" Bruce started.  
"yeah?" Tony ask.  
"love you." Bruce said. Tony smiled.  
"love you too." Tony said.  
"oh and Tony?" Bruce ask.  
"yes?" Tony ask.  
"don't forget to eat, sleep, shower-" Bruce started.  
"I won't Bruce." Tony said. "good night." Tony said.  
"it's afternoon." Bruce said. "i'll call you tomorrow." Bruce said. they hung up and Tony sighed with a smile.  
*_Day 2_*  
4 am and Tony picked up the phone.  
"hello?" Bruce ask.  
"hi." Tony replied.  
"Tony? whats wrong?" Bruce ask.  
"why do you assume somethings wrong?" Tony ask.  
"because it's 1 am here and that means its 4 am there." Bruce yawned. Tony sighed.  
"couldn't sleep." Tony said.  
"why not?" Bruce ask.  
"because your not here." Tony replied. Bruce smiled.  
"i'm always there even when i'm not." Bruce said. Tony didn't say anything. "is it the Arc reactor dream again?" Bruce ask softly. Tony nodded and realized that Bruce couldn't see him.  
"no. no it's not. just missing you." Tony said.  
"alright. i miss you too." Bruce said.  
"night." Tony said.  
"good night." Bruce replied. he hung up.  
*_Day 3_*  
"Tony! wake up you've got mail!" Pepper shouted from outside the door.  
"go away!" Tony shouted back. Pepper sighed.  
"it's from Bruce!" Pepper tried. she heard rustling and the door was jerked open. Tony took the letter from her and pecked her on the cheek in thanks. he opened the letter and read it.  
"-bly wondering how this letter got to you already, I sent it a few days early to make sure you got it on time..." Tony read. he laughed and sat down to write Bruce back.  
*_Day 4_*  
Tony waited for Bruce to call and waited for a letter, but nothing came. he called Bruce but his voice mail answered. the rest of the team noticed when he stayed locked up in the lab ignoring everything. a beep caught his attention and he answered his Skype.  
"hello. miss me?" Bruce ask. Tony gaped.  
"i've been calling you for the past three hours!" Tony exclaimed.  
"sorry, i was at the one of the meetings I came up for, I just got out thirty minutes ago but it took me that long to get Skype set up on this computer and remember your Skype name." Bruce explained.  
"alright I forgive you." Tony said. they chatted and laughed for a few hours before hanging up and going to bed.  
*_Day 5_*  
Bruce called and called. he used Skype and his phone but nobody answered. Bruce begain getting a weird feeling and turned on the news.  
**"As you can see folks, Tony Starks Ironman and Captian America, are working together to put the fire out. oh! here comes The Black Widow!"**  
Bruce sighed with a smile and turned off the tv. he got a call later and they talked.  
"remember i'll be back in two days." Bruce said. Tony pouted but nodded.  
"love you see you in two days." Tony said.  
"love you too bye." Bruce smiled and hung up.  
*_Day 6_*  
Ton awoke to knocking on his door. he groaned and got up. he opened the door and was attacked in a kiss. he wound his arms tightly around his boyfriend but pushed him away.  
"i thought you weren't coming back untill tomorrow?" Tony ask.  
"i lied... i wanted to surprise you." Bruce replied with a smile. Tony kissed him again. "you didn't actually think, i'd let you live in misery for 7 days did you?" Bruce ask. Tony grunted and threw him on the bed before straddling him.  
"missed you." Tony whispered putting their foreheads together.  
"missed you too." Bruce replied pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
